


Cinque minuti di troppo

by Shinxer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: Steve guardò l’orologio da taschino, picchiando nervosamente il piede destro sul tappetino dell’auto. Il taxi si era imbottigliato in un ingorgo affatto previsto ed il tempo, incurante dei suoi problemi, scorreva imperterrito. Anzi, a ben guardare, pareva quasi che le lancette ruotassero più velocemente. Il quadrante segnava le sedici e trenta in punto; gli rimanevano soltanto quindici minuti.«Mi scusi…» disse, sporgendosi verso il sedile del guidatore, dove un baffuto autista si stava accendendo una sigaretta «Non può fare un’altra strada?»«No, figliolo. Ci sono dei lavori sulla ventiquattresima ed impegneremmo molto più tempo per raggiungere la stazione centrale. Mi dispiace, ma temo dovrai rassegnarti. Avevi un treno da prendere?»





	Cinque minuti di troppo

**Author's Note:**

> Note: La fanfiction partecipa a:  
> * Cowt9, indetto da Lande di Fandom  
> * Week 4, Missione 2  
> * Prompt: Arrivare troppo tardi  
> * Parole: 1128

Steve guardò l’orologio da taschino, picchiando nervosamente il piede destro sul tappetino dell’auto. Il taxi si era imbottigliato in un ingorgo affatto previsto ed il tempo, incurante dei suoi problemi, scorreva imperterrito. Anzi, a ben guardare, pareva quasi che le lancette ruotassero più velocemente. Il quadrante segnava le sedici e trenta in punto; gli rimanevano soltanto quindici minuti.

«Mi scusi…» disse, sporgendosi verso il sedile del guidatore, dove un baffuto autista si stava accendendo una sigaretta «Non può fare un’altra strada?»

«No, figliolo. Ci sono dei lavori sulla ventiquattresima ed impegneremmo molto più tempo per raggiungere la stazione centrale. Mi dispiace, ma temo dovrai rassegnarti. Avevi un treno da prendere?»

Scosse piano il capo, adagiando la schiena e tornando a fissare oltre il finestrino. New York era in fermento, come al solito: una metropoli troppo abituata a corse sfrenate; in quella città, lottare contro il tempo era all’ordine del giorno e difficilmente i cittadini perdevano, quasi fossero ormai avvezzi a quei ritmi frenetici. Poi, però… quando succedeva un imprevisto – seppure piccolo come dei lavori in corso o un incidente lungo la strada – tutti perdevano la testa. Iniziavano a cercare vie alternative, ad abbandonare le vetture e correre sui vicini marciapiedi oppure a chiedere passaggi anche agli sconosciuti. Forse avrebbe dovuto fare così anche lui, ma… qualcuno avrebbe davvero raccolto un rachitico ventenne senza il mero scopo di rapinarlo? L’ultima volta che aveva cercato di farsi dare un passaggio, una coppia di teppisti ne aveva approfittato per sfilargli cinque dollari. Non aveva parlato a nessuno dell’accaduto, men che meno a Bucky: si sarebbe infuriato e a ragion veduta; quante volte l’amico gli aveva detto di aspettarlo per rincasa o di farsi accompagnare? E di evitare di farsi caricare da perfetti estranei nel cuore della notte? Troppo spesso, in effetti. Si chiedeva solo se simili eventualità potessero capitargli anche in pieno pomeriggio. 

Lo sguardo azzurro rimbalzò nuovamente verso l’uomo al volante:  
«Nessun treno.» confermò poco dopo «Solo… una persona da salutare.»

«Spero per te non sia la tua fidanzata. Non vorrei essere nei tuoi panni, ah! Le donne amano farsi attendere, ma non aspettare a loro volta.»

«No, nessuna ragazza.» sussurrò, incollando nuovamente lo sguardo all’orologio. Non rimanevano che dieci minuti «Soltanto un fratello che parte per l’Europa.»

 

***

 

«Sergente Barnes! Da questa parte.»

Bucky si voltò, fissando il viso affabile di una giovane in uniforme color bottiglia; sulla targhetta dorata appuntata sopra i seni si leggeva “Jane Andersen, US Army”. La donna gli sorrise, piegando le morbide labbra coperte di rossetto. Era davvero graziosa, con quel velo d’ombretto che marcava gli occhi nocciola, ed i capelli acconciati in una morbida treccia ramata. In altre occasioni, forse le avrebbe chiesto di uscire per un caffè. 

Annuì piano, limitandosi a stringere il proprio bagaglio ed a seguirla. La hostess si muoveva con una grazia sin troppo felina e sbrigativa. Lo condusse verso il quinto vagone del treno sul secondo binario, fermandosi all’altezza di una stretta porta metallica. 

«Salga qui, prego. I posti riservati ai sottoufficiali sono quelli sulla destra.»

«Va bene…» rispose, una nota incerta nella voce. Lo sguardo vagò sulla stazione, scrutando i volti degli astanti, troppo frequentemente rigati di lacrime e di sorrisi orgogliosi. Il verde delle divise si mescolava agli abiti colorati delle donne e a quelli austeri dei padri accorsi a salutare i figli in partenza. Gli abbracci delle madri erano sempre conditi da singhiozzi e raccomandazioni, mentre fratelli e sorelle minori si limitavano a chiedere dei regalini dall’Europa. Era il momento dei saluti quello: per molti sarebbe stato un addio, per altri un semplice arrivederci sostenuto dalla promessa di un ritorno vittorioso. Frugò la banchina con lo sguardo, in cerca di qualcuno per lui. Spiò dietro i piloni in ferro che sostenevano le pensiline, oltre i bagagli accatastati negli angoli e le strette calorose dei familiari. Non scorse nessuno. 

Infine, controllò il grande orologio a muro, dove le lancette segnavano ormai le sedici e quarantadue. Il treno sarebbe partito in meno di cinque minuti.  
«Sergente Barnes?» la voce di Jane tornò a farsi sentire «Va tutto bene, signore?»

«Sì.» sussurrò, riabbassando le iridi. La hostess lo stava ancora fissando con quell’aria zuccherina e cordiale «Stavo solo…»

«Aspettava qualcuno?»

«No.» mentì.

La donna non parve credergli neppure un istante:  
«La sua fidanzata?» 

Ciondolò il capo, stringendosi poi nelle spalle. Si era illuso che Steve sarebbe venuto a salutarlo, visto il modo frettoloso con cui si erano lasciati la sera prima, incalzati dalla musica e dal chiasso che li circondava. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo di nuovo, parlargli ancora una volta e ricordargli di fare attenzione… e di piantarla con quegli stupidi tentativi per arruolarsi. Era sicuro che Steve avrebbe approfittato della sua partenza per provarci di nuovo, questa volta spacciandosi per un contadino dell’Alabama o un mungitore di vacche Texano. Forse era un bene che non fosse lì: avrebbero finito per discutere nuovamente su quel punto ed il loro arrivederci sarebbe stato ancora più amaro e doloroso.

«Sergente Barnes?» di nuovo Jane.

«Sì?»

«Temo non sia possibile attendere oltre. Il treno partirà tra poco.»

Annuì, mimando un sorriso stiracchiato:  
«Grazie, Jane.» salutò , prima di arrampicarsi sulla stretta scaletta metallica del vagone. 

Non cercò neppure il proprio posto a sedere. Rimase sull’uscio della carrozza finché le porte non vennero chiuse ed il treno non si mise in moto. Rimase a fissare la banchina mentre si allontanava, a guardare i volti dei passanti confondersi con le panchine, i cartelloni, mescolarsi e divenire un turbinio indistinto di colori. Osservò, infine, la stazione perdersi in lontananza, adombrata soltanto dal fumo nero della locomotiva a carbone.

 

***

 

Steve salì di corsa gli ultimi scalini, gridando a squarciagola:  
«Permesso! Permesso!» a chiunque incontrasse.

Superò una coppia di anziani signori, spintonando accidentalmente un facchino e rischiando ci cadere su un mucchio di valigie accatastate. Non si fermò per chiedere scusa, ma continuò a correre, ignorando il fiato corto ed il dolore alle gambe.

Raggiunse la piattaforma del secondo binario, trovandola ormai deserta. Non vi era nessun treno, e lo sciame di parenti stava ormai scemando verso le vicine scale. Il fumo ormai diradato era tutto ciò che rimaneva del convoglio. 

Si sporse dalla banchina, cercando di spiare l’orizzonte. Scorse soltanto un indistinto serpente metallico allontanarsi sempre di più, sino a diventare un punto lontano.

Sollevò lo sguardo all’orologio, dove le precise lancette segnavano le sedici e cinquanta. Cinque minuti di troppo. Si piegò sulle ginocchia, la mano destra stretta al fianco sinistro, dove la milza protestava vigorosamente. Un velo umido gli calò sulle iridi chiare, pungendole ripetutamente. Tirò su col naso, maledicendosi silenziosamente. Era arrivato tardi e non poteva che prendersela con sé stesso. S

ollevò la destra, agitandola piano nel nulla:  
«Buon viaggio, Buck.» salutò, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dalla ferrovia.


End file.
